1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of electric and electronic power conversion, in particular relates to an energy router for an energy internet.
2. The Prior Arts
From the 20th century, with the development of economy and society, energy is consumed increasingly, so people is forced by rapid increase in power demand to pay more attention to development of renewable energy. With the rapid increase in power load, the problem about stability and reliability of the traditional large-scale centralized power supply has occurred. Every country turns its attention on research on development of electric energy to use of clean renewable energy and distributed energy, and the distributed power generating system is developed rapidly. An energy router is the core power electronic equipment realizing information exchange and power sharing between the energy internet and the distribution grid. Reasonable design in the equipment can improve the performance of the distributed power generating device and the stability of the energy internet, and strengthen the support to the distribution grid.
The existing power conversion device with a solid state transformer as the core has small power capacity, single level of voltage it can supply, large limit on energy flow, single energy conversion form and low efficiency due to its backward topological structure. The traditional solid state transformer has single control mode; only from the perspective of controlling the grid-connected voltage, regarding the solid state transformer as the traditional transformer is a simple low-consumption substitute, which cannot realize the energy coordinated control policy based on the energy router.